


Era of the Hunters

by DarkLady417



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Multi, This has a lot of ocs, This is my first story on here!, my own and several others, what the fuck do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLady417/pseuds/DarkLady417
Summary: Being a witch when magic was all but outlawed isn't easy. It's even harder to get to know people when you're a witch. So when Jennifer Ashington accidentally summons a fallen angel, she ends up getting herself into a war. Well, at least she's meeting more people now!





	1. Introduction: Inital Meeting

“Burn the witch!”  
“Take her down!”  
“She has cursed our entire town!”

She panted and ran from the screams. Quickly, she slid into the sewers and closed the lid. She watched as they ran over and waited until it was quiet to move. She went to the old abandoned manor, her secret home. Climbing out of the sewers, she flicked her wrist, unlocking the door and slipped in and locked behind her. Flipping her hood off, she leaned her back on the door and slid down. Tears began to slip down her cheeks before she could hold them back. Then, she started to sob. This was the 3rd town she ran from.  
Her name was Jennifer Ashworth. And she was a witch. She discovered her magic when she was 13, when her town was all sick with the plague, but her. 

Her mother had died from it and her father almost had as well, until, when she was making him stew, she unintentionally casted a spell on it, and when he consumed it, he was cured. When she made the stew again for others and it didn’t cure them, the town became suspicious and put her under a test, much to her father’s disapproval. They threw her into the water with cement tied to her feet. In her panic, her magic cut the ropes and shot her into the air and onto the dock. She finally realized her magic, but so did the town. They immediately blamed the plague on her, accusing her of cursing the town. It was only thanks to her father she escaped from being prosecuted at a witch trial.  
From then on she had been traveling from town to town, all had realized her magic. It didn’t surprise her that this one did too, but the rejection didn’t hurt any less than it did the last one, and the one before that. Her magic had improve, as she was now 20, having 7 years of magical experience. But she was incredibly lonely. She had never been courted, she never got close enough to anyone without them finding out of her magic and accusing her of casting a spell on them. She never had friends either, with them finding out of her magic and accusing her of bewitching them. 

At this point, only had one choice; to move to yet another town. If she was honest, she was tired of this. Tired of the constant moving. She just wanted to settle down and start her own life. She left the entrance and walked to the living area and just collapsed onto one of the couches. Shifting onto her back, she rested her hand on the vial of enchanted sand she always had on her, from the spot she originally had realized of her magical abilities.   
“I wish I had someone, someone I could trust. A friend, just someone,” she whispered to herself as tears slid down her cheeks “, someone so I don’t have to be alone anymore”  
With that, she fell into a dreamless slumber, exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

She suddenly felt a pair of warm hands, gently shaking her.  
“Hey, the sun has risen. I’m pretty sure it’s time for you to wake up, summoner“   
What was someone doing in her manor? It was abandoned and many believed it to be haunted, no one would have entered it. And summoner? Why would-? Nevermind, opening her eyes would answer these questions. Her pale blue eyes fluttered open, to an unexpected sight. Above her was a man, he has black hair, shaved along the sides and back with his front forelock a ghost white. His skin was pale, but no where as pale as her own skin, his skin was more a pale peach it seemed. His eyes were dark gray, which when she noticed them, she also noticed a scar across his nose. He had broad shoulders and muscular frame with a thick jaw. But the one thing she noticed that immediately woke her up was his large black wings, which seemed a bit tattered. He almost instantly noticed she was awake and he smiled.  
“You’re finally awake” he said softly  
She jolted up, sitting and leaning back “Who are you? How are you in my house? What are you doing in my house?”  
He chuckled a bit “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. For the how and what, you summoned me here last night.”  
She was about to counteract his last statement before she realized she summoned him by accident. She felt horrible for summoning him like this and was about to release the summoning and raised her hand but he clasped her hand in his. She jumped slightly at the sudden contact.  
“Forgive me if I’m wrong but,” he gently squeezed her hand “, but I think you need me here. I can feel your loneliness”   
Her breath hitched in her throat and felt tears form in her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Tears formed and rolled down her cheeks yet again. He wrapped his arm around her mid back and pulled her close as she started to cry. This was her first meaningful hug in months. She clung to him with her free arm.  
“Yeah, I am lonely, I think I really do need you”


	2. Chapter 1: A Unexpected Guest and Revealation

A few weeks had passed since their initial meeting. If she was honest, it was the best weeks that she could remember. It was so  _ nice  _ to not be alone. He helped her with little things around the manor, including the whole clean up after he first arrived. They both agreed to stay here, which she was happy about. She didn’t want to move to yet another village and get rejected yet again for her magic. So the whole manor was all clean, free of cobwebs and dust. With her new garden of herbs and the like, she only had to really conjure up meat. Which leads to the one thing she could never trust Shiro to do: cook. The fallen angel was amazing at almost everything; cleaning, gardening, you name it. But he couldn’t cook for his life-or afterlife. Which is why she did all the cooking, she had lived on her own for 7 years, she had a lot of experience. 

With all this, he became something she cherished; a friend and confidant. She trusted him. For the first time in 7 years, she felt like someone cared about her, truly, with knowing of her magical abilities. So within these past few weeks, it’s been calm and peaceful, with them getting to know each other and now settling into life. That was until-

“Shiro!”

A man with dark hair and dark violet eyes stared at the blonde witch, getting between Shiro and herself. His hair went to his mid neck with pieces of his bangs in his face. She noticed his wings, they looked like bat wings with a claw at the top, his wings being a burgundy red. This biggest difference besides the wings themselves between the two, was that this man’s wings were smaller than Shiro’s. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a red vest with golden latches, a pair of black slacks and boots. His ears were slightly pointed and what looked like to be freckles with bits of purple and red at the tips of his elf like ears. The man narrowed his eyes to slits, with her then noticing his slight cat like pupil. His hand then rested on the golden hilted sword at his hip, ready to unsheathe it. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here with Shiro, mortal!” the man snarled

She took another step back but before she could say or do anymore, Shiro got between them, looking at the man with narrowed eyes. 

“Stand down Keith” he said in a warning tone “And if you give me a second, I’ll explain everything”

The man, Keith, looked a bit surprised but took his hand from his sword and slipped into a non-threatening position. He crossed his arms across his chest and quirked his eyebrow at Shiro, giving him an expectant look. Shiro sighed before gesturing for Keith to sit down, which he did. Shiro turned to Jen and gestured to Keith.

“Jen, this is my friend Keith, Keith this is Jen, she summoned me here by accident” Shiro introduced

Keith narrowed his eyes “This is where you’ve been? Entertaining some girl? Shiro, we’re in the middle of a war! We can’t just have you leave us!”    
Shiro was about to say something when Jen finally spoke up since their new guest had arrived.

“A war? Shiro…” she looked at him, confused  
Shiro sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide this “Me and a group of friends are fighting against a dictator of Hell.”

The witch frowned “oh….so who is this group?”   
“It’s a mixed group of angels, half demons, half angels, and the like. We have some allies as well. We call ourselves the Paladins. Our main group consists of me, Keith, and 5 others”

“How did this war even start anyway?”

“Angels and Devils have been going at it for centuries but recently, they’ve been corrupting humans to get a hold of sorcerers and sorceresses like you”

Her eyes widened “Wait, so that’s why there are so many witch trials? Why not take them themselves?”

“Because their trying not to raise too much attention, otherwise the Divine Ones would step in” Shiro explained

“Wait,” Keith stepped in “She’s a sorceress?”

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about it Keith” Shiro said sternly “She has nothing to do with this and I don’t want to bring her into it”

“But we _need_ allies! Especially ones with magic! Haggar has all her druids, it's time we start one of our own sorcerers!” Keith shot back

“She’s also a mortal and could be killed much easier than the others!” Shiro argued

Jen watched as the two went back and forth with this, arguing over what to do. But suddenly, they stopped. Shiro and Keith threw themselves down, Shiro also covering Jen with his wing and arm as a loud explosion destroyed the house. She looked up in horror to see her precious home being burnt to the ground. She tried to get up but Shiro held her down. She followed his gaze to a group of robed, hooded people. Before any of them could make another move, vines came up from the ground to attack them. Shiro quickly picked Jen up as he and Keith took to the air to dodge them. 

“What are they!?” Jen shouted, fearfully

“Druids. Haggar’s witches” Shiro said avoiding all the vines attacking him

Keith was slicing some down with his sword. Shiro couldn’t do much since he had Jen in his arms. 

“What do you want?!” Keith shouted

“Give us the girl, and we shall leave” One monotonously replied

“Like hell!” Shiro shot back, taking the girl into one arm and slicing one down with his now purple, glowing arm. 

They fought back and forth until one druid got ahold of Jen. Shiro and Keith’s attacked immediately turned to defense, they didn’t want to take the chance of hitting Jen by accident. One of the druids made a portal and Jen looked fearfully at this and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, a large amount of pressure filled her chest and let loose. It threw the druids away from her and momentarily blinded them. Tendrils of magic oozed from the girl as she shakily stood tall.

“Let us retreat. We shall tell Haggar of this girl” one said and with that, they disappeared

Jen turned and looked at what was left of her house “My home…”

Keith gave Shiro a look “Haggar is going to send druids after her anyway now. At least with us, we can keep an eye on her”

Shiro sighed, defeated before going over to Jen and resting his hand on her shoulder “Why don’t you come with us? Join the paladins so we can defeat them and make your world safe again”

Jen hesitated for a moment before nodding “Okay”

Keith smirked triumphantly before taking a small communicator and speaking into it “Allura, can you make us a wormhole? I got Shiro and a new recruit”

“Good, I’ll make the portal now” a woman’s voice came from the communicator

After Keith hung up, a glowing blue portal was formed and the 3 walked towards it. Shiro turned to Jen.

“Are you sure about this?” Shiro asked concerned.

“Yeah, let’s go” Jen replied, softly

With that, the three entered the wormhole. This was the first of many trials on the road she had sent off on. It wasn’t an easy one and it was going to get more dangerous and difficult as it went on. She understood it and continued to go through the cool portal, for her, to who knows where.


End file.
